Labelling operations in high-throughput sectors are usually performed with the use of endless label strips that have been wound onto a roll core to form a label roll. This type of labelling system renders possible labelling with as few interruptions as possible, since a plurality of label rolls can also be placed in a store and then transferred seamlessly into the labelling machine when required. High-speed labelling operations are thereby possible.
There is known, for example, the labelling apparatus of DE202005002793U1, which provides, inter alia, a high-speed cutter for labelling machines processing endless label strips from the roll, the cutter comprising a rotating vacuum roller and a rotating parting element. To enable the greatest possible variation in cut length to be produced, the vacuum roller and the parting element are each equipped with their own drives.
This apparatus has the disadvantage, however, that the wear on the cutting tools mounted on the parting element is very great, since the interacting elements expand during high-speed operation, and consequently the set tolerances can no longer be maintained.
There is known, in addition, DE69822238 T2, which likewise provides a high-speed labelling machine. The problem of the varying tolerances in the case of thermal expansion of components in the label cutter is circumvented in this case in that extending through the cutter there are channels, in which temperature-controlled oil circulates. Alteration of the temperature during operation is thereby prevented. A disadvantage of this arrangement is the extremely large structural resource input applied here.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a high-speed labelling machine that realizes a good labelling result throughout operation, with a simple structural resource input.